


where only we tread

by thisissirius



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Stanley Cup Finals, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Fuck, we’re getting too old for this,” Patrick says, from somewhere under a mound of sheets. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>post-cup celebration porn \0/</p>
            </blockquote>





	where only we tread

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to hannza and mar for reading this over and (like jonny to patrick) pumping my tires. (it's undeserving). you two are so great thank you <3<3
> 
> because WE WON THE FUCKING CUP. AGAIN. damn this team. (which is a suzerainty according to laz. (WHICH DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE IN THIS CONTEXT, LAZ.) 
> 
> hawks forever (and patrick/jonny forever ;_;)

“Fuck, we’re getting too old for this,” Patrick says, from somewhere under a mound of sheets. 

He’s fairly sure this isn’t his bed, at least not the one in Trump Tower, it’s too big and there’s an arm slung across his back. His head is pounding, and he feels slightly sick, though his constitution for holding his alcohol has improved a lot. He barely remembers the night before, just a blur of cheering, drink, music and Jonny screaming obscenities in his ear. There was the cup and - _fuck_.

Patrick shifts on the bed, dislodging Jonny’s arm, but throws a leg over his thigh. “Wake up, asshole.”

Jonny looks ridiculous in sleep; his hair's a mess from tossing and turning, and he has a sleep mark across his cheek, but Patrick’s chest goes tight every fucking time. He leans down to kiss Jonny, tugging on his bottom lip. Jonny stirs, making a noise in the back of his throat, but he’s still mostly asleep. 

This is a time for celebrating not sleeping, so Patrick curls his fingers around Jonny’s neck, ducking down for another kiss, turning it dirty as best he can while Jonny’s waking up. 

“Fuck you,” Jonny croaks, when Patrick finally pulls away, and Patrick laughs. Jonny’s eyes are narrows, and he looks anything but alert, but that’s when Patrick likes him best. 

“Please.” Patrick grins. Jonny attempts to push him away, but one of them here is fully awake and it’s certainly not Jonny. “I want you to.”

Jonny looks confused. “What?”

Rolling his eyes, Patrick shifts over Jonny until he’s straddling his hips, feeling the euphoria from the night before wash over him. Leaning down, he tugs at Jonny’s ear, saying, “Fuck me,” low and dirty as he pulls back. 

His face steadily clearing, Jonny pushes Patrick off. “I need a piss.”

“Nice, Jonny.” Patrick goes easily, flopping onto his back as Jonny kicks off the sheets and disappears into the bathroom. He’s definitely in Jonny’s _mansion_ \- this is not a house - and grins at the ceiling. Somewhere in the mess that was last night, he remembers making out with Jonny and stumbling up the stairs and into the bedroom, not able to get it up, but giving it a good fucking try with all the humping that was going on. Whatever, Patrick gets excited about sick hockey and there’s nothing more sick than winning the Cup. 

Jonny pads back into the room and Patrick forces himself to get up. He can smell the toothpaste from here, which means Jonny used far too much again and there’s probably going to be dredges left. Sometimes Patrick wonders why he loves this asshole, but he supposes someone has to do it. When he comes back out, Jonny has the sheets kicked to the end of the bed and is stroking his cock, smug grin in place. _That’s_ why. 

Patrick almost trips over Jonny’s pants in his haste to climb over the bed, but he saves himself at the last minute. His glare lessens as Jonny licks his bottom lip, eyes hooded as he rubs a thumb over the head. “You’re going to fucking kill me.”

Jonny smiles, which is worse than the smug look, and Patrick’s heart clenches. He slides his hands up Jonny’s calves, unable to tear his gaze away from the way Jonny’s hand is sliding up his cock. It’s not like he hasn’t seen it in forever - he’s pretty sure he’s fucked Jonny more times in the last month than they ever have during playoffs - but he’s never going to get over the fact that he gets to do this. 

Knocking Jonny’s hand out of the way, Patrick leans down and takes Jonny in his mouth, fingers wrapping around the base. Jonny lets out a low groan, thighs trembling as Patrick drags his tongue from base to tip. He mouths at the head, watching Jonny. Throwing an arm over his face, Jonny moans as Patrick takes him deep again. He’s done this enough that he knows exactly what gets to Jonny quickly, and the best ways to drag it out, but he’s not sure he wants either. He wants to fuck Jonny into the mattress, but he wants to feel full, to have Jonny’s weight bearing down on him as he fucks Patrick stupid.

“I want,” Patrick says, pulling off. Jonny’s hand finds its way into his hair, tugging a little until Patrick climbs his way up Jonny’s body. Jonny kisses him, tongue and teeth seemingly hardwired to Patrick’s dick. “I _want_.”

“I know.” Jonny’s fingers are tight in his hair, holding him place as he bites and licks into his mouth. Patrick’s so hard it’s going to be painful if he doesn’t get to come soon, but he doesn’t want to pull away, to let Jonny pull away. “Fuck, we won the Cup.”

Patrick groans, feeling his dick jump. He whines in the back of his throat, and he’s sure he’ll be embarrassed later about how easy he is for hockey, but Jonny already knows that. He exploits it regularly, like now. Reaching between their bodies, Jonny wraps his fingers around Patrick’s dick, tugging as he bites at Patrick ear. 

“Your goal was so fucking - your hands get me hot, sometimes I wanna fuck you right there on the ice and-”

Jonny doesn’t let up, and they’re words Patrick’s heard a hundred times, but they never stop affecting him the same way and he’s fucking himself in Jonny’s grip, groans and whines swallowed by the kisses Jonny keeps dragging him into. 

“Please,” Patrick says, panting against Jonny’s mouth as Jonny twists his wrist and fuck, _fuck_ , Patrick’s desperate to come, but he forces himself to wrap his fingers around Jonny’s dick, to stroke in time with Jonny. Jonny’s breathing turns harsh, and his kisses more bruising as they jerk each other off. It’s not even close to their usual celebration, with one of them doing the fucking, but this feels altogether more intimate and overwhelming, Jonny’s everything surrounding him and dragging him under and Patrick doesn’t think he could ever give this up.

Jonny’s thumb runs over the head of his dick and it’s enough to send Patrick’s orgasm crashing over him, wrenching a long, drawn out whine from his throat. He’s not sure if he keeps jerking Jonny off or not as he shudders and moans into Jonny’s shoulder. Jonny’s breathing stutters and then he moans, the sound reverberating against Patrick’s temple. He drops his hand to Jonny’s stomach, unable to resist dragging his thumb through the mess of come and placing soft, tired kisses against Jonny’s collarbone. 

“Jesus,” Jonny mutters. His hand is still against Patrick’s neck, thumb rubbing smooth circles against the skin. 

Patrick closes his eyes, letting out a slow breath. He feels great, happier than he was last night which would be weird under any other circumstances, but this is him and _Jonny_. They’ve always been better than anything Patrick can win on the ice. Jonny’s thumb stills and Patrick frowns, looking up at him. “What?”

Jonny’s giving him a weird look, a mix of pride, happiness, and shock and Patrick doesn’t know what the fuck - oh. “You-”

“Yeah,” Patrick says, just so Jonny doesn’t say it. It’s not like he meant to say that out loud, but Jonny’s looking like he didn’t know. “We are. _You_ are.”

“Patrick.” It sounds stunned, but then Patrick’s pulling him up for a deep, overwhelming kiss. “You too.”

“Duh,” Patrick says, but his chest tightens again and yeah, so they have three cups, but Patrick’s got something better right here.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure that was more fluffporn. idek.


End file.
